


Too Cold To Hold

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Veronica is a succesful businesswoman in NYC, with a new bistro about to open and good friends who support her. Her life seems perfect, except for one detail: Archie Andrews. The boy who captivated her during her adolescence is now the man breaking her heart.How can a love so great make them so miserable?





	1. Colliding Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This has been developing from before I even finished my last multi-chapter. Here I'm trying to step away from my usual fluffy and funny style and dive into a more drama-filled universe.
> 
> Your comments are much appreciated, especially since I'm sort of new in this angsty world.

There’s something that comes natural to her in New York. The rhythm of the city is her rhythm, and their hearts beat at the same pace. She always knew she wasn’t one to stay and live in a small town, no matter how quaint the place was. Veronica thrived in chaos, because she was a survivor.

No longer the _rich_ _bitch_ with a trust-fund, at early age she had to learn how to earn her living. The time would later tell her that it was better this way – she cut liaisons with all the darkness around her family, and particularly her father’s brand of shady business. It had been hard at first – and maybe to this day. She no longer could boast about her family name or use an unlimited credit card paid by dirty money. No. But now the money she earns is clean, she can sleep soundly at night sure she hasn’t wronged anyone, and her business is well on its way to becoming a hot spot in the city.

Never in a million years she could’ve seen herself as the owner of a club when she was fifteen. But at sixteen she was managing a speakeasy, and she got the experience and the knowledge to be the businesswoman she is today. Of course, some sacrifices were made along the way. She forwent college, and while her friends could party and have spring breaks and what-not, she had to work. But she was sure it’d pay off.

It did. It does, she thinks as she smiles and takes a photo of her new bistro for her followers on social media. Only a week left before she welcomes this new audience. She posts a few images with a short description encouraging people to visit as soon as they open, and giving them a tease of the menu they’ll offer. She’s about to pocket her phone when it vibrates, indicating an incoming call.

“What’s the problem?” Veronica asks with a sigh, trying to convey annoyance, but smiling as her caller huffs.

“Problem? When have I given you anything but solutions?” Toni complains from the other end of the call.

The once unlikely duo connected through Cheryl when the Blossom heir and Toni started college, and Veronica went from the owner of the best party place in Riverdale to a modest entrepreneur in New York. Since Toni had experience from the Whyte Wyrm, and needed the money to live in such an expensive city, Veronica had happily given her a spot as part of the staff. And even when the relationship with Cheryl turned sour, Toni had still kept her friendship with Veronica, and also had found her place as bartender while she finished her degree in psychology.

Chuckling, Veronica agrees. “Alright, then what’s going on?”

“Well, we’re running low on some of our biggest sellers, so I called our suppliers but I need your authorization for the purchase.”

“Oh, sure. Don’t worry. I’ll call them and take care of it.” Veronica is absent-mindly picking up her things – laptop and some paperwork – while Toni keeps on talking.

“Great.” Toni pauses for a second, and then she heaves a long sigh. “By the way, guess what I heard?”

“What?” Veronica asks while closing her bag. She tucks the phone between her ear and her shoulder, and slips her jacket on.

“I got the spot for grad school at Columbia.”

Veronica almost drops her phone, but she manages to hold it in her hand. “That’s great!”

“Sure. It means I still got four more years of school and debt, but whatever.”

“Antoinette,” Veronica scolds, knowing quite the effort Toni made to apply and get selected. “You’re nervous, and it’s fine. It’s a big deal. Don’t give me attitude, because we both know you wanted this.”

She can hear Toni chuckling, and it’s not hard to imagine her shaking her head. “I still cannot learn to have much hope in fairness, V-Lo. Things didn’t use to work out this way.”

That’s true. For Veronica, there was a time when she thought her family might’ve been invincible. But in reality, it was just that her father hadn’t been caught yet. Her life spiraled from there. Because of her decisions to stay away from her family’s business, Hiram Lodge decided to make her life a living hell. To prove her wrong, he’d say once.

“I know,” Veronica whispers. “But enjoy this moment. We should celebrate. How about tonight? I can ask for Renee to make us dinner tonight. A little party for us hard workers. What do you say?”

Toni hums, as if she’s having a hard time thinking about it. “As long as you promise dessert and drinks.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Maybe she hasn’t slept in the last two days, but that doesn’t mean she can look anything but flawless for the grand opening night. Veronica is anxious, considering she already has a little name in the industry. It could be a make it or break it kind of moment. After all, she hand-picked everything about the place and the people working with her. The years have taught her you’re nothing if not the people you surround yourself with.

She checks the kitchen for the umpteenth time, and Renee, the chef, glares at her. “Leave my fucking kitchen right now, Lodge! You might be my boss, but this is my turf.”

Veronica snorts a laugh, and lifts her hands in a sign of surrender before she moves back to the front of the bistro.

“Are you excited?” Betty’s voice rings in her ears as soon as she turns around a dark mahogany column that divides the place.

“I’d guess she’s too busy for that, Betts,” Jughead’s plain voice offers next to his beloved, which earns him a glare from Betty.

They look as always. Betty with a severe and sleek pony tail and in a lovely pastel pink dress, put-together as always, while Jughead stands there in a black suit without a tie, looking a bit bedraggled and smelling like cigarettes – but at least he’s not wearing his infamous beanie. An incredible sign of respect, if anyone asks Veronica.

After a fortifying breath, Veronica smiles. “I’m excited. And scared. And energized, because I’m sure going to crash after tonight.”

One corner of Jughead’s mouth tilts up at that. Who would’ve thought the once almost enemies would be friends now? Partially just because of Betty, but also because they shared a lot of experiences like parents who didn’t have a clue about how to parent and instead they had dragged them into darkness.

“You’ll do great. This looks incredible.” Betty. Always encouraging them to achieve their dreams.

Veronica nods curtly, smiling. She’s nervously hoping the people who have been invited tonight will arrive and give great comments about the food and the vibe. She wants for _Guapo_ to be known by the relaxed and comfy, yet classy atmosphere. About its food with rich flavors and drinks. Like the original meaning of the word: beautiful, but also bold. That’s why she put part of the organization in the hands of an agency, who invited not only some critics, but also influencers, and artists. Veronica even managed to offer invitations to some of the neighbor business owners, so they could get to know it and maybe talk about it to their clients.

Anytime now people should start arriving.

“Breathe,” Jughead mutters offhandedly while he shoves his hands in the pockets of his pants.

She shoots him a look, but does in fact take a new deep intake of air.

Paul, the so-called expert in PR, approaches her to tell her she should start welcoming her guests. And so, she stands there all smiles, accepting compliments and thanking people for their visit. It’s exhausting and she can feel her cheeks hurting, but she’ll manage. Her smile turns so bright when Kevin walks through the door, looking impeccable in his suit. He hugs her and wishes her the best of luck before finding his place with Betty and Jughead. She greets her neighbors when they arrive, very supportive and glad to have such a considerate new business owner.

This is her moment. She was raised to be an excellent host and to rub elbows with important people, so she cannot say everything that led her here has been all bad – she has people skills that could’ve led her anywhere from being a lawyer, a politician or the entrepreneur she is today.

There’s a glass of champagne in her hand, one Veronica has barely taken a couple of sips from, when a bubbly woman with light brown hair in soft waves approaches her. Her bronze skin glows and her almond-shaped eyes are crinkled in the corners when they meet Veronica’s. And it doesn’t take much for Veronica to recognize her. Tala Lathrop is Instagram famous and an influencer that promotes healthy eating but also indulging from time to time, self-love and sorority. Veronica follows her, because it’s nice to see positive people online.

“Veronica Lodge?” Tala says, still smiling. “You have such a lovely place here! I love the fusion Latino cuisine you offer. The desserts seem so delicious and full of flavor. I can’t wait.”

Veronica’s smile is guarded, but she’s polite. “Thank you. That has always been our goal, to give our clients a new twist on classic dishes, always flavorful and with great quality. I appreciate you can let your followers know that.”

“Of course!” Tala says excitedly. “I can only thank you for inviting me and my boyfriend, it served us as an excuse to have a night out. He’s been so busy lately.” It’s only then that Tala turns around to look for said boyfriend, and Veronica raises her champagne glass to her lips to drain it in one gulp and prepare herself for what’s to come. “Honey, come here.” Tala’s hand reaches out and soon a man joins them to form an awkward triangle. “Veronica, this is Archie Andrews. Archie, this is Veronica Lodge, the lovely owner of this restaurant.”

He has the decency to look sheepish, but his brown eyes bore into her as they always do. Ever since they were a couple of fifteen-year-olds getting handsy in a poor lit closet at the Blossoms, they had never managed to control their reactions around each other. And yet, they keep pretending.

“Nice to meet you,” says Veronica, outstretching her hand for him.

Archie takes it, shaking it softly. He’s wearing a dark grey t-shirt, and a light grey suit. Veronica knows he must smell clean, like expensive soap and shampoo, and maybe a dash of perfume with a spicy and warm scent. His red hair is messily styled, and he looks delectable as always.

“Thank you for having us.”

Well, that’s the thing. She didn’t know she was having them. She had fought Paul over what influencers to invite, and Tala’s name came up, but knowing about her and Archie just didn’t feel right given her romantic history with the man. But then Betty said it was unlikely for Archie to show up because he was on tour, and Veronica knew it too, but he apparently had a window in his schedule. He lied.

“A pleasure. Now, if you excuse me, I need to mingle,” Veronica tries to say with a lilt of humor.

“Sure, don’t mind us. See you soon,” Tala says, but Archie just watches her as she tries to get herself lost among the people. She doesn’t need to see him to feel his eyes on herself.

 

 

As soon as she can, Veronica steps outside for a minute through the backdoor and into the alley behind the restaurant. Just a little of the cold night air to clean her head, to feel something other than the oppressive force on her chest that seems to be drowning her. All because of Archie Andrews.

“He has some nerve, huh?”

“Shit!” Veronica is startled by the voice next to her, but she calms down once she sees Jughead with a cigarette to his lips, billows of smoke floating around him, as if he had stepped out of a noir film.

She sighs, trying to just go back into the mindset she had at the beginning of the night, when Archie wasn’t the first thought in her head.

“Betty is mad at him, in case you wonder.” He doesn’t move from his spot near the exit door, with his back against the wall.

“B doesn’t know half of it,” Veronica mutters, looking down at her designer shoes, a pair she’s had for some time now – she wanted to be comfortable tonight, but apparently only her feet got to receive that treatment.

“But I know. And I don’t think it’s fair to you.”

Fair. What’s that supposed to mean anyway?

Veronica paces in front of Jughead. “I’m being awful, too. It’s not just his fault.” She inhales deeply, trying to ease her emotions, to stop her heart from beating wildly in her chest.

The truth is that even if she and Archie have been broken up for years now, they haven’t really cut all ties. There’s always been a magnetic pull that forced them to fall back into each other’s arms from time to time. During high school wasn’t much of a problem, and even if it hurt when they decided to sever ties after graduation so he could pursue his dream of becoming an artist, Veronica thought it was the logical step for his growth. She never expected to find him a couple of years later in her club, to have that one night stand with him – though, she has never been truly sure that’s what they should call it. They weren’t ready for something serious with her starting her business in NYC and he finally signing a record deal. So, they agreed to keep things casual.

It was her mistake. She was comfortable with having him slipping into her bed whenever he was in the city, having a great time in private, and behaving like old friends. But that friend with benefits had changed, they weren’t exclusive but they couldn’t be apart from each other. She tried to date other people, but she kept welcoming Archie into her bedroom whenever he knocked on her door. And he swore he couldn’t quit her, as some sort of drug that kept him alive.

And just a few months ago, she happens to be waiting for a doctor’s appointment, and while checking her phone she sees the news of Archie Andrews and Tala being a new item. And what right did she have to ask for an explanation? They weren’t a couple. He knew she had dated Reggie for a while, and about other dates. She knew he had seen a couple of girls – but never something serious he would allow to get to the press. And now they had pictures on social media, and events to attend together.

A week later Archie was back in her bed, kissing her body like always, as if nothing had happened that shifted their world. He didn’t even tell her about it. He never mentioned it, and instead he bought her gifts and helped her to make breakfast the morning after, munching on his crispy bacon as if nothing had happened.

It would’ve been so easy if Tala was an awful woman, one she couldn’t stand or just be critical about, but Tala was a great role model, smart, and kind. Veronica felt terrible for playing the part of mistress of some sort. But at the same time, she didn’t want to push Archie out of her life – he still was that light that kept her happy and her heart at ease. But not anymore. Not now that it hurts so much knowing he isn’t hers, and maybe never really was.

She cannot even reach for his hand to hold in search of comfort.

“He’s using you, V.” Jughead has taken the butt of the cigarette and put it out by stepping on it.

“And I’m doing something different?” Veronica lets out a bitter laugh. “I’m no better than him. I might be worse! I proposed this deal. I’m the one pretending not to know him. I always give him the easy way out.”

“Because you love him,” Jughead deadpans, and Veronica’s hands turn into fists. “No matter what happens between you two, you love each other but he’s testing you, Veronica. He’s pushing and I didn’t think I’d see the day you’d let anyone walk all over you.”

It’s true. She’s never be second to anyone. But she much rather be second in Archie’s life than not to be in it at all. And that cannot be healthy. Nor fair.

“It’s Archie.”

“So, only Archie Andrews has that power over you?” Jughead shakes his head and clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Veronica,” Jughead approaches her and rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. He’s become some sort of protective older brother during the years, and she’s thankful for being able to keep some of her darkest secrets. “Please, don’t do this to yourself. I’ve kept this from Betty, but I don’t want to see either of you hurt, and right now you’re the one suffering the most.”

“I know,” she babbles. And she’s been meaning to do something, but how? Every time she thinks she has made up her mind, Archie arrives with a sweet smile on his face, and calls her _Ronnie_ in his own way. He claims he misses her, and that’s it. She misses him, too. Even when he’s right there by her side.

“Let’s go back to your party. I’ll play interference.”

Veronica snorts an incredulous laugh. “Since when do you make sports references?”

“I know. Terrible. But this is your night, so I’ll behave my best.”

“Thank you, Forsythe.”

His nose crinkles at his name, making her smile.

 

 

After a long night, Veronica feels exhausted, but also accomplished. The opening night was a success and she cannot wait to read the reviews. Of course, she knows things won’t be perfect, but she believes they turned out the best they could. At least, for the business.

She climbs up the steps to her apartment in Manhattan Valley, the place that has become her home. It’s not a big place, and it doesn’t have much luxury, but it’s hers. She bought it with hard earned money and she couldn’t be prouder of herself for it. Every time she unlocks the front door and is able to take her shoes off, she feels the comfort of being in her safe place.

The only thing she is looking forward to end her night is a shower. She just needs to wash off not only her tiredness, but the emotions Archie elicited on her. Seeing his girlfriend makes her feel as if she were that bitchy teenager she had sworn she would never be again. And it also deepens the cracks on her heart. Until now, as long as she didn’t see it, it didn’t exist. But witnessing them holding hands and sharing knowing smiles made her realize just how deep in the shadows she is. She’s second place, his secret which feels like shame.

In her safe place, under the shower, her tears mix with water before falling and disappearing down the drain. As her pain, she keeps things hidden, because she doesn’t even have the right to claim it for her.

In silk pajamas, and barefaced, Veronica puts the kettle on to make herself a tea before going to bed. Lemon balm infusion like _abuelita_ said, a home remedy to aid with her stress and maybe get a more restful sleep.

It’s then when she hears a knock on the door. Her back stiffens at the sound. There’s only one person who’d come at this hour, using the night as a disguise to crawl into her home.

With a shuddering sigh, she closes her eyes. There’s not enough strength in her body left to have this confrontation, but if not now, then when?

She opens the door and finds Archie leaning against the jamb, his hair even messier than before. He straightens up when he sees her. There’s a large bouquet of flowers in his hands, in purple tones with tulips and orchids. The smile on his face is child-like and sweet.

“Congratulations,” he mutters, offering her the flowers.

Veronica feels her eyes prickling. “Archie–“

He knows what she wants to do. He nervously changes his weight from one foot to the other and rubs the back of his neck with one hand – she still hasn’t accepted his gift. “You were great. The food was incredible, no one could stop talking about how delicious the food was, and the style of the place.” He sighs, trying not to ramble, to breathe with ease. “May I come in?”

She shakes her head.

“Ronnie,” the pleading tone of his voice makes her heart ache.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Archie closes his eyes and breathes noisily through his nose. “Please,” he mutters. And this isn’t what she wants. Veronica is not expecting him to beg her – it’s not her idea of fixing things. “You looked so beautiful tonight. So in control and in your element.” He tries to give her the flowers one more time. “Let me in, please.”

“I can’t. We don’t deserve this. Archie, you have a girlfriend!” she hisses and can feel her eyes finally filling with tears. “This isn’t fair to any of us. Not to her, to _you_ , to _me_.”

There’s a scowl on his face and now the flowers fall against his thigh. His grip on them tightening. “It was _your_ idea! You said it was better if we weren’t exclusive, if we just had fun.”

At the time, it was only to protect herself. He was starting his career as a musician, going on tours and getting famous. She only wanted to keep a piece of him with her with the knowing pang of having to share him with the world. It was just not to have him tied down to her, to give him freedom and not making him feel guilty about his actions.

“You didn’t have a girlfriend back then. We weren’t hurting other people.” _Just us._ But she doesn’t dare to say it.

“I cannot lose you, Veronica.” He leans closer to her, and it’s easy to tell there’s a mix of anger and sadness in his expression. “You don’t get it.”

She does. Better than anyone else, but she cannot just let him do as he pleases, just using her to balance his emotions. Archie doesn’t realize this thing that seems so easy it’s terribly difficult.

Her face crumples up despite her best effort not to cry. “Don’t do this.”

“You’re the one doing this!” he shouts, finally losing his patience. “I don’t get why you’re doing this to me–“

“To you?” Veronica manages to say with frustration through her clenched teeth as tears roll down her cheeks. “Archie, I’ve put you first for so long, and I’m just your backup! How do you think it feels to find out you were with someone else through the media? Don’t you think I feel used? And I wouldn’t put up with this were you anyone else! But I love you!” She sees the surprise on his face. They refused to talk about feelings, but there’s nothing left to lose, so why not? “And you don’t,” she says in a tiny voice. “And I’ll have to get used to that.”

“Ronnie,” Archie whispers, hesitantly trying to reach for her.

“Please, go.” She looks into his brown eyes one last time. “I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

There’s regret etched on his face. The way his eyes seem to get sad, and his lips press together in a thin line. But he says nothing. She doesn’t either. Not even goodbye before she gently closes the door.

There’s no lemon balm or any other kind that could soothe her aching heart. Veronica only hopes she’s doing the right thing for once, because she’s tired of learning by suffering, by being played by the ones she cares the most.


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, and I'm still surprised by the warm welcome I got for this fic, because as I had told you, I'm not prone to write angsty stories (and this will be as angsty as I could imagine)
> 
> Thank you!

It’s close to noon, and Archie lies in his bed alone, surrounded by white linen. He wishes he could be sleeping – after all he got home at around four in the morning and he didn’t go to bed right away. After Veronica’s rejection, he tried to chase away the emptiness with some liquor. The light pressure he feels right behind his eyes appreciates he doesn’t live in a busy street. Brooklyn was his preferred spot when the time to choose a home came, but the town-house more often than not feels too big for him, too lonely.

Sighing one more time, Archie sits up and checks his phone. He half hopes to see a text from Veronica. He doesn’t know if he wants her to apologize, to tell him it was all a big misunderstanding, and she was too tired after a busy night. He doesn’t know, but he wishes she did. And instead there are a bunch of notifications with scheduled interviews, new shows, deals his manager is working on, a kissy face with a good morning from Tala, and a rant from Betty scolding him for not telling her he was back in the city.

His body plops back down, and he decides not to open any of the texts. A nice shower and a coffee are needed before he can face the world today.

There was a time he thought his life was all worked out. He had the chance to become an artist, to live doing what he loved: music. Of course, that meant doing some sacrifices, like leaving Riverdale. At the time he was with Veronica, and he had hoped she would agree to follow him to New York or LA and have their dreams come true, except she now had business to take care of, and little money for savings. Veronica couldn’t leave, so she gave him an easy way out.

She kissed him with sweet passion, the way only she did, and wished him good luck.

He suffered, and even if everything was shiny and new in New York, he felt a part of his dream was missing. Jughead teased him about it, and Betty offered her advice, telling him it was just loneliness – he had never been truly by himself. And maybe they were right, but he tried to talk to Veronica, and she never answered. He never asked why, until months later he found out she had been dating Reggie. Rage followed, and he blamed her and himself, and he wondered if she had got rid of him for this, instead of just giving him her blessings to have a career.

For the couple of years that followed, Archie worked not only on his music, but also on his image as a womanizer. So, when he finally reached modest success, there was already gossip to go around him. Alan, his agent, loved it – he claimed it was much cheaper to get publicity from that, but his manager, Lina, thought it’d be better to tone it down and share a more approachable and kind image online.

Two years before, he had joined a couple of his _new_ friends in the business who invited him to a club in the Lower East Side. He was having a good time and allowing himself to enjoy the attention of women and men, when in his line of vision a petite and gorgeous raven-haired nymph beckoned his attention. Veronica looked incredible. What followed has been engraved in his brain for lonely times.

After she told him about that club being hers, about doing great business, and all, Archie tried to remember old times. And it was supposed to be just that, but those old times had been so good, so incredible, they couldn’t stop there.

Archie’s head rests against the tiles as hot waters travels down his back. Eyes closed and panting, he can picture exactly each curve and crevice in Veronica’s body, each beauty spot and expression.

He agreed with her to have an affair – friends with benefits, or however people wanted to call it. Archie just couldn’t quit her once more. She already knew he wasn’t about to have a steady relationship, and she didn’t want to sacrifice her freedom. So, they took whatever they could from the other.

At first it was easy. He arrived to New York after touring or going to the West Coast, and called Veronica to announce a visit. She welcomed him in her small apartment, always at night, never having dinner dates or of any other kind. But then came the times she wasn’t available, and the ones he wasn’t there for her.

Feelings were supposed to be left aside, but he could never help but overshare, while Veronica kept everything inside. Was it his mistake? Had he ruined things? Had he not done enough?

They had been months into their arrangement when Veronica tried to call it quits for the first time. She had met someone and wanted to give it a try – he had been in Europe at the time. At first, he was pissed, and then he decided to try his hand at being friendly, at asking how she was, how her life was going, business, whatever. Archie was waiting for her to tell him to come back. And she did. Only four months later. But they returned to the same routine as before.

He has to admit. It was easy not having to worry about a relationship. It was a given and he knows how awful that sounds. But he felt just as used. And to foolishly prove this point, three months before he decided to have a girlfriend. He pushed his luck. And he fucked up.

Once he’s fully dressed, his phone rings for an incoming call. Tala.

“Hello, honey,” her voice is sweet and melodious. She sounds happy. “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today. I have to produce some content but I can make a window.”

He looks at his reflection on a mirror. One of his hands tug on his hair, styling it how he likes, and then as he puts his wristwatch on, he replies, “Sorry, I can’t. I have a meeting.” A sort of lie, but the less harmful of all the lies he’s told her.

“Oh.” She’s disappointed.

“Brunch tomorrow?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Of course, Tala has no idea who was the woman who taught him all the benefits of brunch. If she knew, she’d know much more about him than he has ever let her know.

 

 

Walking past St. Patrick’s Old Cathedral, Archie hurries for the three blocks left. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket when he stands outside an establishment with a stylish sign that reads _The Trust Fund_ , a jab directly aimed at Hiram. Archie cannot help but to smirk at it.

It’s still too early for the place to be open to the public, but the door is unlocked, which means they are already working. He enters the club and looks around, hoping to see a petite woman with jet black hair.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

His neck almost snaps when he turns around to face a petite woman, but one with pink stripes in her hair.

“Hey, Toni.”

With arms akimbo she greeted him, and now she crosses them over her chest. Well, greeting is such a loose term in this case. It’s obvious he’s not welcomed.

“You haven’t answered my question.” The hostility radiates out of her so strongly he can feel it from a few feet away.

Toni is one of the very few who know about Veronica and him. One of the two, to be more exact. The other is Jughead, and that was an accident, though Archie doesn’t know what he would’ve done if he hadn’t told anyone.

“Is Veronica–“

“Hell no! Don’t you dare. You better take your freckled white ass out of here if you don’t want me to kick it to the curb.” She approaches him, and to be so small physically, she’s terrifying. “I know what you did.”

“It’s a misunderstanding.” He doesn’t know how he didn’t stutter when saying that. He should’ve choked with his own tongue with such lie.

“Misunderstanding? You call having a girlfriend and messing around with your ex a misunderstanding? Well, shit, I thought you were the good one.”

The misunderstanding should be his inability to say that he loves Veronica, too. He does. But there was a point in which they messed things up and now it all feels irredeemably broken. He doesn’t know how to fix things.

“Toni, please.”

“Please, what?” she spits out. “You fucked up. Both of you, but at least, Veronica is trying to fix her life now. Do the same.”

“I can’t!” he grits out through clenched teeth. “I need to talk to her.”

“You’re not going anywhere near her, Archie,” Toni speaks in a flat tone. She’s being serious, and it’s not her just being threatening. She’s just protecting Veronica. Which makes him wonder since when she needs to be protected from him.

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “How is she?”

Maybe he does look as pathetic as he feels, because Toni seems to feel pity for him. “How do you think she is? You know her, probably better than anyone.”

“So, she’s working and ignoring everyone?”

Toni chuckles, shrugging a shoulder.

Those who know Veronica are aware of her self-defense mechanism. In order to forget what hurts her, she’ll find a project and give her all to achieve that goal. She’s a go-getter, but one who despite how sociable she seems, is actually very lonely and private.

“What were you thinking?” Toni asks him, and this might be the first time he feels broken, abandoned, and stupid. Until then he never thought about placing the fault on himself.

“I wasn’t.”

“Well, at least you’re honest. _Now_ ,” Toni replies, giving a roll to her eyes with the last word. “I cannot help you. You know that, right? I’m on her side. I’ll always be, and the only reason why I haven’t punched you yet is because of her.”

“I know. But maybe I deserve that?”

“Don’t tempt me. I have a lot of frustration in this body.”

One of the guys who work at the club calls for Toni’s name. They are getting ready for a new day of work, and apparently the one in charge is Toni – which means Veronica is probably at her bistro or someplace else meeting clients or doing business.

Toni turns to him again, after giving directions to the people. She opens her mouth to say something when his phone starts beeping. An incoming call from Tala. He feels his cheeks burning, and only dares to glance at Toni who snorts while shaking her head.

“Get out of here. Don’t come back, Red.”

She walks away from him, not even glancing back because she’s sure he’ll do as told. Archie steps outside and when he’s in the street, he accepts the call.

“Yes?”

“Hey! I’m sorry to bother you, I know you have a meeting.”

A meeting. Right. He should keep track of his lies.

“Yes. We just had a break.” He frowns as his eyes scan the street full of people. It’s a cloudy day and slightly chilly, which fits his mood perfectly. “What you need?”

“I was wondering if you’d mind if I used a picture of us for my review of _Guapo_.”

“What?” He’s distracted as he starts his way down the street, back to his place. He just needs to be alone.

Tala giggles on her end of the call. “ _Guapo_ , the event we attended last night, silly.”

Shit. Veronica’s place. Of course, he minds. He doesn’t want to be there, in the middle of an article written by his girlfriend about the place owned by his… mistress? The word makes him sick to his stomach. But what can he say to avoid this? He has no excuse.

“Yes. No.” He babbles, closing his eyes tightly feeling the headache growing stronger.

“Sorry?”

“I remember, of course.” Archie let’s out a heavy sigh. “You can use the picture. There’s no problem.” Except there is. A huge one.

“Great. Thank you.” Tala sounds happy, and if it were any other time, that would make him happy. She truly is a great woman, who much like Veronica started her own business and struggled during her adolescence. “By the way, you look incredibly handsome in it.”

He wants to humor her, but he just can’t. “Great. I– I have to go now. Bye, T.”

“Sure, sure. Bye, honey!”

Nausea settles at the bottom of his stomach when he disconnects the call. Archie wonders why he never felt it before, all the time he was going behind Tala’s back to sneak into Veronica’s home. The guilt now is unbearable and the only person he wants or could to appease him literally kicked him out of her life the previous night.

 

 

“You’re lucky, you know?”

Archie feels how someone pulls the covers off him and he gets startled. He turns around scowling when his sight finds Jughead standing next to his bed, looking less friendly than usual, still wearing his signature leather jacket, which means he probably just let himself in.

“Shit,” Archie mumbles under his breath. “Sometimes I regret have given you a key.” He sits up, his head feeling heavy and his mouth exceedingly dry. Dizziness forces him to stay in bed. His arms tense behind him to support him.

“Your manager called me. Apparently, you haven’t answered any of her calls in the last two days. Also, you reek of alcohol, which I guess was used while trying to drown your guilt.” It’s laden with spite, and Archie can’t even argue with him because of it.

“So, I’m lucky?”

The way in which Jughead stomps around the bedroom, pacing as if he were trying to repress his anger, makes Archie feel like a teenager again. He’s not scared of what Jughead could do, but of the truth he’ll speak. Yes, they are friends – more like brothers – but that doesn’t mean they’ve ever supported each other blindly. They call bullshit when they see it.

“You know Veronica could destroy you if she wanted to. After everything. After you dared to take your _girlfriend_ to her restaurant!” Jughead’s lips press together into a tight line, his nostrils flaring. “She could’ve made a scene. You ruined her night.”

Archie swallows thickly. “I didn’t mean to,” he whispers.

“You didn’t mean to? Then, do tell, why did you go?”

“I couldn’t come up with an excuse.” There was so much he could do, but after weeks away, Tala wasn’t about to take no for answer when she invited him as her companion to a restaurant opening. And he’s not going to admit it to anyone, but the thought of making Veronica jealous did popped in his head.

“Hard to believe, considering that’s what you’ve been doing for so many months now.”

“Leave me alone, Jug.” Now he gets up, looking disheveled and hungover – it’s the only way he’s been able to fall asleep for the last days.

The silence that follows upsets Archie. It’s not the first time he and Jughead don’t agree with something, but this time feels different. It’s not a disagreement. Archie is aware he’s hurting Veronica – or was. He hopes she doesn’t feel pain anymore, but he doubts it.

“How could you do this to her?” Jughead hisses, not believing his best friend could be capable of such thing. Of cheating on someone he loves.

“I don’t know.” All these nights he’s been trying to figure out what went through his head to push his luck, to be comfortable with a deal of friends with benefits when he’s clearly still in love with Veronica.

“Do you love her? Because you always claim to do that, whenever I asked you, but I don’t understand how to love like that.”

“I love her. I’ve always loved her, and at the time I took whatever I could of her love. But I guess I grew comfortable of having her… or tired of just getting crumbs.” Archie heaves a long sigh before groaning. “I don’t have an excuse. And I don’t know how to _fucking_ fix it!”

It was strange, to have Veronica, but not all of her, which is ironic because he did the same to her.

“Do you love her?” Jughead asks again, getting up and standing right before him.

Archie frowns. “I told you–“

“If you do, then you can fix it. You’ll do everything, impossible or not, to fix it.” Jughead shakes his head when Archie fails to say anything. He walks past his brokenhearted friend, bumping shoulders and forcing Archie’s gaze to follow him. “By the way, Betty invited you for dinner this Saturday. She wants to meet your new girlfriend.”

_Shit._

 

 

Tala is almost giddy of being invited to the home of probably his oldest and best friends. She knows about Betty and Jughead, of course – Archie only made sure of never mentioning Veronica. It was the strangest thing to leave such an important part of his life out of his past, but it was better than risking Veronica.

Funny how he screwed up.

It’s Betty the one who opens the door and welcomes them, and Archie’s glad she doesn’t know about what he’s going through and that she wasn’t dragged into the drama with Veronica. Betty greets Tala with a smile, warmly inviting her into their home.

“I brought sangria,” Tala says handing her a cooling bag. “And some mini quiches. I didn’t know what you would like. Archie keeps telling me you love to cook.” She was so worried about bringing an appropriate amount of food and drinks, or if they would like it, and Archie couldn’t have cared any less.

“Thank you,” Betty leads them to the kitchen while still talking. “Is this the sangria recipe you posted online?”

Tala smiles nervously. “Yes. Did you try it?”

“No, but I wanted to. It sounded really refreshing,” Betty offers amicably, and then turns to Archie. “Arch, do you mind taking these to the table? I’ll ask Tala for some tips for the best way of serving the sangria.”

There’s a tray with finger food Archie takes to the small table that’s been set for five by Jughead.

“Hey,” Archie greets, earning himself a lazy nod from his friend. It would be stupid to be angry because of Jughead’s indifference because he deserves that. In fact, he probably deserves worse than that, so he should be thankful. “Is Kevin coming?”

Jughead doesn’t lift his head to look at him, he doesn’t dare to do so. “No.”

Suddenly, nausea settles on his stomach and his blood seems to rush to his heart to make it beat rapidly, to make his limbs tingle, thinking he’s about to pass out.

“Jug–“

“Betty thought it was a good idea for us, the closest people to you, to get to know your girlfriend. She wants to prove Veronica she’s allowed to move on. That you have.”

Veronica cannot come. Not after what happened between them. Not after what he did. It was one thing to sneak around with her, to foolishly push his luck – though, he didn’t mean to – but he’s not going to torture her.

“Jug. No, you– you have to warn her. Tell her not to come,” he whispers while approaching Jughead. “Please. Don’t– don’t let her come. I _beg_ you, call her.”

“Why? Tell me why I should save your ass once more,” Jughead hisses through clenched teeth.

“It’s not because of me. It’s her. I– I don’t want to hurt her anymore.” He closes his eyes tightly. What kind of mess did he create? And where does it end? When?

There’s something in the way Jughead looks at him, pity – just like Toni did – but also something else. It’s like when he was a teenager and he had done a good action. Maybe his moral compass is starting to work in the right direction – though, it has a lot of room for improvement ahead.

“I can’t,” Jughead replies in a sorrowful voice.

“What? Why?” Archie asks desperately. “At least text her! _Fuck_!”

“Guys?” Tala and Betty appear in the room, both holding bowls with food.

Archie has to paint a fake smile on his face as soon as he can, but he’s sure he doesn’t look as calm and collected as he wants to.

“Is there any other friend of yours we are waiting for?” asks Tala when she notices the fifth place on the table. Archie wants to scream, to tell her they should go, that he’s not feeling right – because he doesn’t. He wants to run away from this place.

“Oh, Archie didn’t tell you?” Betty supplies, and when Archie’s wide eyes find her, he realizes about it. She knows. That’s why Jughead couldn’t do anything – he already did do everything he could, and that was coming clean to Betty in order to keep Veronica safe. So, as usual, Jughead did save his ass.

“Betts,” Archie calls softly.

“My cousin, Cheryl, was supposed to come. But unfortunately, she got caught up with work. Last minute business meeting.” Betty smiles brightly, and then finally introduces Jughead to Tala, engaging them in small talk about work and how all of them aren’t born New Yorkers, how overwhelmed they get some times.

This fear, the lies he has to cover, the secrets he must keep, Archie doesn’t know how he’s going to live like this. Even more, he doesn’t how he’s going to bear a life without Veronica, without he advice and her gaiety. She’s the one person who encouraged him to be what he is now – Veronica and his dad have always been his biggest supporters.

They eat dinner and talk about their lives, about work, about how it was to grow up in small towns. As much as Archie has always loved to talk about his music and Riverdale, he stays mostly quiet, just smiling when he thinks it’s appropriate and answering the questions directed at him.

Jughead glances at him from time to time, concerned about his silence.

“Archie? Are you okay?” Tala asks as they finish dessert, apple pie with vanilla ice cream. A classic that reminds him of home.

He tries to open his mouth and come up with an answer, but Betty beats him to it.

“He is. He must be just _tired_.” Betty stands up, with some dishes in her hands. “Would you help me with these, Arch?”

“I can–“ Tala tries to offer. Jughead doesn’t try, because he knows his girlfriend.

“No. Don’t worry. Archie can do it, right?”

“Yes. Of course.”

They gather the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen. It’s the first time he gets to be alone with Betty – Betty who kept calling and texting to berate him until a couple of days ago when she just stopped, right after Jughead told him about dinner.

“I can wash the dishes, Betts.”

“How could you!” she hisses at him instead. Her eyes wide with anger, her teeth clenched tightly. “To Veronica. To _her_.” She motions towards the living-dining room, where Tala is.

“Betty, I… Veronica and I had an agreement. We–“ Archie starts in a meek voice, but he knows whatever he wants to say doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t even matter at this point.

“I know! I know now, but she wasn’t the one cheating, hurting the people they love. You were. You are! You asked Juggie to keep your secrets, kept me in the dark, hid a relationship from V, and then rub it on her nose. On her big night!” She’s livid, and has every right to be.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not good enough, Archie!” Betty heaves a long sigh. He can see her fists tightening, and he’s scared he’s triggered things that can hurt Betty too, the guilt she’s not responsible for. “I’m not saying Veronica hasn’t played a part here, but you carried it too far. You should’ve let her go. You should’ve warned her.”

“I didn’t want to lose her,” he finally confesses.

“You lost her anyway, Archie.” Betty presses her lips in a tight line. “I should slap you. I’d punch you.”

Not the first person who offers, and he’s thinking he might take that offer now.

“Please, Betty. Just make sure she’s fine. You can hate me all you want, just… take care of Ronnie.”

“Arch–“ And there it is, the pity again.

“Archie, honey?” Tala’s head pops at the kitchen door. “I’m sorry, but I have an early photoshoot tomorrow, and we should get going.”

“Yes, right.” Archie clears his throat. “Thank you for having us, Betty.”

“Yes, Betty, we had a great night,” Tala offers with a bright smile. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Betty’s smile is weak, but she nods. “Of course, I’d do anything for an old friend and make sure they are okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we didn't see Veronica this chapter, but we'll return to her.
> 
> This chapter is a little different from what I'm used to, since it focuses more on an internal battle for Archie, and not much action, but this is to set the mood for what's to come.
> 
> You can ask questions, and more at tumblr [theeternalblue](http://theeternalblue.tumblr.com)


	3. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! But I'm back and hopefully this is good enough.  
> Cheryl is here and I had fun writing for her, but I don't know if I was on point or not (I welcome your thoughts about it so I can improve, because for me she's the hardest to write for)

“Hey,” Toni says softly as soon as Veronica opens the door of her apartment. Toni is smiling and looking at her with pity, as if she were a lost child at a departments store. But it’s nine in the morning, which is too early for a person like Toni, who was working until five.

“Hey, yourself,” Veronica replies slowly, making room so her friend can step in. “What are you doing here, up and smiling at this hour?”

“Can’t I just visit a friend?”

Veronica’s eyebrow arches, and she folds her arms over her chest. “You could, if I didn’t know how grumpy you get after work. You sleep until noon, T.”

Toni turns around and shrugs her shoulder. She lifts one hand holding a bag. “I brought presents. Of the sugary kind. Those chocolate croissants from that bakery in 116th.”

Narrowing her eyes, Veronica approaches her and reaches for the bag. “I hate you,” she whispers, before leading a chuckling Toni to the kitchen. It’s a small but very stylish kitchen were the steel appliances shine and the star is the coffee machine – after all, Veronica spends most of her day out, and breakfast is almost the only meal she has at home.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Toni mutters as she plops down on the stool in front of the breakfast bar.

Everyone has been walking on eggshells around Veronica lately, and that oddly includes Toni and Jughead, two people who aren’t used to keep their thoughts to themselves. And, in some sense, Veronica misses the chance to talk to Cheryl so someone can just call it like it is – a huge _fucking_ mess. Because, even if she can pretend she doesn’t care anymore, the truth is she does miss Archie. It was nice to curl up against him after a long day, hearing him complain about being stuck in his creative process, and eating breakfast together. Sure, it’s only been a few days – eleven, but who is counting? – but knowing he is in the city makes things worse. Seeing him in Instagram smiling next to other people – particularly his girlfriend – is unbearable.

“So, how was the club last night?”

“Full, as usual.” Toni is already munching on a croissant. “Which, you know, is great. But it makes me wonder if it isn’t time to look for someone else to help, since I’ll be studying again and you have the bistro.”

Veronica hums. “Yes, maybe we should think about it.”

“Also, I’m thinking about calling Cher,” Toni mutters in an uncharacteristically sheepish tone, before she eats the last piece of her croissant.

“What?” Veronica turns around to look at her with wide eyes. “Are you thinking about getting back together? Did you forget she’s now dating a _man_ , son of a congressman, lawyer?”

Toni’s eyes narrow as she tilts her head to the side. “No, but thanks for the reminder,” she says in a sarcastic voice. “But it’s not for me. It’s for you. You need someone who kicks your ass back into your driven life, instead of moping around.”

“I’m not moping,” Veronica complains, setting a cup of coffee in front of Toni, and also taking one with herself. She sips from it, as an excuse not to look at Toni.

“ _Please_ , we both know you are, and it’s okay… for a while, but we’re scared this will last longer than it should.”

At this, Veronica frowns. “ _We_?”

Cursing under her breath, Toni sighs. “I was talking to Jughead the other day–“

“You’re discussing my life without me?”

“Sorry! We’re concerned. Plus, you’re shutting everyone out. If I hadn’t come here to surprise you–“

“Ambush me, you mean.”

“Whatever, Veronica,” Toni spits out angrily. “We get it. It’s hard and painful, and we’re giving you space. It’s fine. But we’re not letting you push us away, so get your act together. Vent! Scream! Just do something instead of keeping all inside.”

“And what? You think Cheryl can manage to help with that?”

“Yeah.” Toni smirks. “And it’s the first time Jughead and I agree about Cher, so you know how bad it is.”

Veronica snorts a humorless laugh, before she throws her arms around Toni’s neck, for a light hug. She presses her cheek to Toni’s. “You’re stupid, you know.”

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Since the opening, _Guapo_ has been fully booked, which makes Veronica quite happy and busy. It’s the best she could’ve hoped for, a great distraction from her dreadful personal life. The reviews have been great, and she likes to spend time welcoming people for interviews or even the free press people brings whenever they Instagram the food.

But none of that means she can forget Archie. In fact, there’s nothing she’d like more than to share these news with him.

“How about the soursop dessert people loved so much?” Renee says while discussing the menu with Veronica.

“Yes! Of course, it was delicious, and if you say the supplier has it, all the better,” Veronica takes notes in her phone, checking not only her busy schedule, but also social media.

“Excellent.”

Veronica glances at Renee, at that wild violet hair, short and messy, and sees her grin. The chef is a bit rough around the edges, but also very creative and influenced by her Caribbean and Spanish roots. She’s driven the restaurant to new heights, but Veronica knows she also values freedom.

“Why you down, Boss?” Renee mutters while making her shopping list – with pen and paper, because she likes tangible things.

“Down?” Veronica mutters in a shaky voice. Maybe she’s not hiding her sorrows as well as she thinks she is. “I’m not… well, maybe just a little stressed out, that’s all.”

Renee looks at her, clearly not believing a word. “If you say so.” She gets up to go back into the kitchen. “I’ll send Sam to get the things we need for today.”

Veronica sighs and pushes one lock of hair back, over her shoulder. Before Archie, she was much better at hiding her emotions. He kind of broke her out of a shell of ice, him with the way emotions just poured out of him in waves, with just one look she knew what he felt. And she feels terrible because of that. Because she always thought she meant more to him – that maybe he still loved her like when they were teens. Unbounded and perennial love. Perhaps it had been just that. Juvenile infatuation that turn into an obsessive passion.

Her phone vibrates over the bar, and unknown number, but since lately everything is business, Veronica accepts the call.

“Veronica Lodge speaking,” she says in her best professional voice.

“Veronica, hi!” A very animated voice replies. “It’s Tala. We met the opening night of _Guapo_? I don’t know if you remember me.”

There’s a throbbing behind Veronica’s temples as Tala keeps talking, trying to refresh a memory that doesn’t need any of it. It’s a wound that still oozes pain and regret, one that doesn’t seem to have time to heal.

“Of course, I remember you.” How not to? She’s the woman Veronica feels responsible about betraying, even if it’s not entirely her fault.

“Great! I was calling because I’m about to launch a new line of accessories in two weeks, whose profits will go directly to a center that helps people with eating disorders.”

Veronica shuts her eyes tightly. Tala not only looks like a nice person, but she also does charity work and worries about her followers – it makes her feel much worse, because she likes her, and in any other universe, she’d fully support her relationship with Archie, but not in this one. In this one, she’s still in love with him.

“I’d love it if we could do that in your restaurant. Of course, our funds are limited and–“

“There’s no problem, as long as it’s a brunch. And I’ll get the publicity for free.” Veronica starts to pace around the place, trying to calm her nerves. “Our busiest hours are from lunch until dinner, so brunch would be a perfect time.”

“That’s amazing, Veronica. Thank you _so_ much!”

“There’s no problem,” Veronica answers in a small voice. She’s always wanted to help the community, but she’s never found an issue to commit herself with.

“Do you think we could meet up one day to organize things?”

Hesitation follows, but Veronica does her best to disguise it. “I can meet you on Thursday.”

“My place? I’ll send you my address, plus I can invite the people from the center so you can meet them and know a little more about their work.”

“That– that sounds great.” She wants to ask if Archie could be there, because she doesn’t want to meet him. The risk is just too big, but so is living in the same world as he does – he’s moderately famous, which means there’s the occasional news from him, the posters, the shared posts on social media. It’s different to see him face to face, though. “But, I’ll need to confirm it, okay? I’ll let you know soon about the time I have available.”

“Oh. Sure. There’s no problem.” Tala’s voice wavers a bit. “Again, you’re a lifesaver, Veronica,” she says firmly in a more gleeful tone.

“Don’t mention it.”

It’s later, after she has disconnected the call, after she’s finished at the bistro and she sits in her office, that her hands tremble. Veronica feels the overpowering need of crying, but instead just tries to take deep breaths, wiping the corners of her eyes for the stupid stubborn tears that try to escape. If she had thought the suffering would be over once she cut ties with Archie, she was wrong. She knew it would be hard, but this seems like punishment. Her first thought had been to say not to Tala, but her reasons would’ve been weak, selfish and suspicious.

Taking her phone, she searches for a familiar number. She expects to hear Jughead’s voice, to listen to that calm voice with edges of sarcasm. Instead, she hears the soft motherly voice of Betty.

“V?”

Veronica is stunned for a second. She hesitates, wanting to hang up, but finally just sighing and closing her eyes before saying, “Hi, B.”

“What’s wrong?”

Years of friendship have taught them to read each other quickly, but not so much, which is why she knits her eyebrows together. “Wrong? Is something supposed to be wrong?” she asks defensively before Betty sighs through the phone.

“I know. Juggie told me everything because…” Betty pauses to stop herself from saying something. “Because he was worried I’d screw up during one of our dinners, because he didn’t want me to hurt you.”

“Betts–“

“V, I love you. I care about you. I just want you to trust me, and let me help you.” Betty waits for a reply, but when she gets nothing, she continues, “I’m not the judgmental girl I once was.” There’s a hint of hurt there, a bit of pain because she was left in the dark. But Veronica swears it was only to save Betty from this mess. “I promise, V.”

Veronica tries to supress a sob, but she does a poor job, because Betty makes hushing sounds, to calm her. She doesn’t fully cry – she never does in front of other people.

“Am I masochist?” Veronica asks in a soft voice, before she proceeds to tell her about Tala and the surprising phone call. Betty listens to her without interruption, just taking in all the details Veronica is willing to share.

“It’s not my job to question your decisions, but why did you do it? Do you want to get to know her?”

Maybe, in a subconscious level, Veronica does want that. She might just want to get to know who the woman Archie chose over her is. But her first instinct told her it was about the good cause, to help people given the chance.

“I don’t think so. No. Maybe.”

“Why were you calling Juggie?”

“I need to know if Archie is in the city. Tala invited me to her place, and I don’t want to see him. I don’t want _him_ to see _me_.”

“He’s not. He’s in LA for the next five days,” Betty replies quickly, but a sigh follows.

“How is he?”

“V–“

“Just, just tell me.”

“Why? What’s the point? Veronica, if you chose to end what you had with him, then cut all ties.”

It’s too difficult to pretend she doesn’t care about him. And she wants to know if for him this is as hard as it is for her.

“Betty, I love him. That’s not going to stop any time soon. I know! I just need to come to terms with the fact we’re not meant to be.”

“He’s concerned about you as well,” is what Betty says, and then tries to change the subject by inviting her to have dinner with her and Jughead, to maybe go out and have fun. But it doesn’t matter, because all Veronica can think about is Archie, and how is that different from before?

 

It’s a surprise in some sense. Well, not so much by the way it’s done, but because of the timing.

Sam’s shaved head pops in Veronica’s office, rolling their eyes and giving a long-suffering sigh. Veronica takes her glasses off to stare at them.

“There’s a woman in table thirteen, complaining and demanding to see the manager.”

Veronica frowns. This hasn’t happened before, but she’s more than willing to face whoever has anything to say about her establishment.

“I’m trying my best to be polite, but she’s getting on my nerves.”

“Okay, don’t worry, Sam.” Veronica stands up and walks around her desk, her heels clicking at a rhythmic pace against the floor. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks,” Sam mutters, before returning to the tables and the customers.

It’s not difficult to figure out who is the woman complaining when Veronica spots the luscious long red hair, alabaster skin and striking red lips – classic Cheryl. Her burgundy lace dress accentuates the shape of her body, and like always, she knows what she’s doing as she has done since young age.

“Cheryl, hi,” Veronica greets, once she has reached the table.

Cheryl looks at her with a bright smile stretching her red lips. “Dear V, hello! I’ve missed you. How have you been?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “I could tell you that fine, but Toni probably already told you what I’m going through, so I won’t lie to you.”

“Good! We don’t need to waste time by trying to pretend you’re not miserable.” Cheryl motions for Veronica to join her at the table. “Please, tell me how that redheaded Bambi screwed up this time.”

Veronica snorts a soft laugh, and joins Cheryl. She asks Sam for a glass of Syrah, and makes small talk while waiting for her drink. Cheryl is in fact still dating Henry, a rich boy who was meant to follow a political career before he was out of diapers – one who has hidden his equal love for men and women very well because of his family’s _traditional_ views. Not even Cheryl thinks he’s an exceptional man, but she’s using him to make herself a name in politics.

“You’d be an amazing politician,” Veronica says, and it’s true, even if her tone is a filled with mirth. “You’re ruthless.”

“I know!” Cheryl happily agrees. “As soon as I finish my master in economics, I plan to make my career.”

“I cannot wait, Cher.”

Cheryl’s smile falls from her lips, and she leans over the table, fingers pressing together as if she’s about to make a business deal. “Now, Veronica, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but enough about _moi_. I know I’m _much_ more interesting, but tell me, what’s this nonsense I hear about you being depressed by a small-town _boy_ who gets by playing sad songs and showing his abs to hormonal teens?”

This is what makes Cheryl such a good friend. They are much more similar than people think, but the difference is that Veronica frequently lets her instinct and passion to take over – Cheryl is more logical and cerebral, leaving her emotions in second place.

“Really good abs,” Veronica jests.

Merely shrugging a shoulder, Cheryl says, “Decent at best.”

“It’s a mess.”

“It always was,” Cheryl replies seriously. “Codependency could describe it best. Particularly at your worst. You had the stupid notion that while being together you could shut the world out. And it didn’t work with your father.”

“If I wanted to be analyzed, I have Toni.”

Cheryl smirks. “She told me that. I liked it, but she wouldn’t dare to say it. She’s so nice.”

“Nice?” Veronica mumbles to herself, almost chuckling. But Cheryl was right, Toni has always been much more aware of people’s feelings. She’s also more open about her own emotions. “And it’s not codependency, we loved each other. We– _He_ was all I had for some time, when my parents disappointed me, and my friends believed me a traitor.”

“So, you feel you owe it to him.”

“No. I think he’s the only one who really knows me. The one who knows how to read me.” Veronica sighs, taking a sip of her glass of wine and looking away from Cheryl’s eyes to throw a low blow. “Like Toni is for you, after you lost Jason.”

Cheryl’s gaze changes, her back seems to falter and shake because her position changes in her chair. “We are not talking about me.”

“That’s new,” Veronica quips, before both woman arch one eyebrow. “We’re still in love with the same people and we don’t want to deal with it. How is that different?”

“I didn’t agree to have a clandestine affair and get my heart walked all over in the process.” She looks down at her linked fingers, avoiding Veronica and taking a deep breath before lying pointblank. “I moved on.”

“Right. You could teach me how, then.”

A heavy silence falls upon the table. They take small sips of wine and avoid looking at each other.

Yes, they are more similar than people likes to think. That includes the way in which they love – it’s easier to just pretend to be fine, to hide the emotions when they are in danger to get hurt.

 

It’s Thursday, three minutes past four in the afternoon, and Veronica is in the elevator of one of those modern building she doesn’t quite like – everything is electric, and that’s great for the environment, but they’re also bland, each one just like the last, with unnecessary luxury, unlived, without history and warmth. Veronica smiles to herself, thinking how much Archie must dislike it, because Fred would definitely hate it.

She steps out on the twelfth floor, and looks for the apartment A. As soon as she presses the doorbell button, Tala is opening the door and smiling. The inside of the apartment is just as clinically clean and insipid as the outside – very luminous, in light colors, and minimalistic.

Veronica is warmly greeted by Tala, who quickly leads her to the dining table where a woman of curly hair in a suit is waiting next to a balding man with a sharp face, both of them smile at her.

“Veronica, these are Dr Alys Basara, psychiatrist,” Tala says while the woman extends a hand for Veronica to shake, “and Neil Hansen, psychologist. They are in charge of the center and are very pleased to have your support.”

“Tala is right,” Dr Basara says. “We are very fortunate to count with you in this endeavor.”

What follows is a short presentation about the center, about their results and new goals. They make clear things aren’t just about problems of image, or just about girls – she’s surprised to learn about young children, about elderly people, about men and the numbers that follow. She’s also glad she agreed to help with this little gesture, and hopes to get involved with their cause.

“I first got involved by my followers,” Tala explains her own story. “They trusted me with their stories, and that led me to the center. It’s heartbreaking to learn how many people cannot afford treatment, or do not realize the kind of problem they have.”

It’s not much more later than Veronica is already making suggestions about the event, what kind of food, drinks and decorations, about the guest list and known faces who could be good options to give more visibility to the cause.

It’s a very productive meeting, and Veronica likes the distraction. She’s picking up her bag and things when Tala approaches her again, after having said goodbye to the people from the center.

“I really appreciate your collaboration, Veronica. You had some great ideas, which makes me glad to have thought about you when I did.”

Veronica only gives her a polite smile, while shouldering her bag. “It’s been a gratifying experience so far, and I hope everything turns out like we expect it.” She’s certainly not prepared for when Tala opens her arms and hugs her. Stiffening her back, Veronica tries to relax but it seems impossible, and Tala notices her discomfort, because she quickly pulls away.

“I’m sorry.” Tala shakes her head, her ever present smile faltering. “I’ve always had a hard time making friends. Lasting friendships are not my thing, apparently, so I appreciate it when people aid me in my plans.”

“Tala–“

“I know I seem peppy and annoying, but it’s my way to deal with the world. Please, don’t get sick of me.”

“Nonsense,” Veronica says politely, but Tala laughs. “Okay, a little bit, but you’re not the worst. I’ve known those, and you don’t qualify.”

“Thank you.” Tala shakes her head slightly. “There’s something about you that just makes me want to get to know you, like I could trust you. And I’m grateful for you to give me a chance.”

Veronica swallows hard, looking down at her shoes to avoid eye contact. If only she knew. Not only she shouldn’t trust her, but she should hate her.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to help. But I need to go now.”

As Veronica takes the elevator to the floor level, she takes deep breaths. It seems like her luck to have Archie’s girlfriend trying to befriend her – it’s not the first time, back when, before they were a couple during their teen years, she always kept her pride at bay for his benefit. Now she does the same.

Instead of going to _Guapo_ as she should, she makes her way to the club. She just needs to get her feelings out and Toni is just the person. A glass of some alcohol wouldn’t be bad, but she knows it won’t be enough. And even if Toni becomes annoying with her _I told you so_ , it’s better than having her head full.

Her phone beeps just as she steps in the club, just as Toni stares at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn’t you be at your other place?” She then jokes, “are you supervising me? I haven’t stolen a bottle of anything since my second month here, and that was all about my breakup with Cheryl.”

But Veronica doesn’t hear the last part and only takes a look at her phone. A new message. From Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger, but don't hate me please!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. The Maybes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my chance to admit I have a hard time getting into Archie's head, so this chapter might not be the best, still this is important so things move forward!
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for comments and kudos (:

For a while his thumb lingers above the send button, for another it does over the delete, but he finally just closes his eyes and sends the message.

_Thank you. I promise you won’t see me while you work with Tala. I don’t want to hurt you anymore._

The last sentence keeps wandering around his brain. He thinks he shouldn’t have added it, but she needs to know. Veronica needs to know he’ll respect her wishes. It’s the least he can do considering she’s covering up for both of them. She’s doing all the hard work, and that includes pretending she knows nothing about him.

He strums his guitar again, a couple of notes that make no sense until he plays them again, adding a few more. Here, in the solitude of his hotel suite, he’s been writing and coming up with new music. It’s all about heartbreak, about longing for someone, about loss, about lies. It’s all about Veronica and himself. This is his only outlet, the one he won’t be punished for.

Earlier, Tala called him to check on him, to tell her about her day and ask how his trip was going. He just hummed in agreement while hearing her, repeated he was fine half a dozen of times, and then she dropped Veronica’s name. It’s funny how his mind and body can still react so strongly to just her name. _Ronnie_. It’s pathetic how thirsty for information he is.

He doesn’t expect an answer from Veronica, because she doesn’t owe him anything. Now that he has had time to think about everything, he realizes most of the blame is on him. He’s no longer the teen boy having doubts about which girl he likes the most – and even so, it has always been Veronica. The right thing would have been to talk to her, to tell her about Tala, to break up with her. But he couldn’t let go of Veronica.

His phone beeps with an incoming message.

_It’s okay. I’m sorry._

Replying to her would be pushing his luck. He knows she is apologizing for getting involved with Tala’s project, but she has nothing to apologize for. How could she have said no to Tala without arousing suspicion? Veronica wasn’t about confessing about her history with him. She is still protecting him, and he owes her just as much in return.

His hands itch for texting her something else. His mind races with the possibility of talking to her. Not having her on his side is one of the worst things in his life. He has always needed the encouragement from her – a little push, a kick on his butt. Veronica always knew how to do exactly that.

Picking up the guitar again, and the worn-out notebook with his songs, he decides to let his inspiration take him wherever it decided to take him. Even if that means to explore the deepest part of his hidden feelings, so be it.

His bare feet are firmly planted on the floor, his guitar securely on his lap, as he starts one more time, humming at first and then adding words. It was organic. Pouring his pain into music was easier than talking about it. He had been doing it for a while, since he was a teen and decided it was the best way to hide his emotions – people usually ignored what was right in front of them.

Ironically, he had ignored his love for Veronica when he had been with her.

 

Taking selfies, signing a couple of pieces of papers that include napkins from Starbucks, and receiving a few compliments, have all become a noise in the background whenever he travels. He’s not annoyed by his fans – his ego is not that big and he’s definitely not on a Beyonce status. Yes, he might travel first class and is a little aloof, but he’s not about to be an ass with the people who are helping him make a living.

It’s funny but the last passenger sits next to him and it’s a ten-year-old girl traveling alone to meet her dad in New York. She blinks up at him, squints her eyes and then looks at him again. She says nothing, but she clearly knows who he is.

The flight attendant keeps checking on the girl before the take-off, but this girl doesn’t look like she’s worried – she must’ve done this trip many times before.

“Gum?” he offers, because it helps with the popping of his ears. A cinnamon pack is directed in the girl’s direction, but she scrunches up her nose.

“No, thank you.” She has a pair of big wireless earphones around her neck. “Don’t you know that’s bad for your teeth?”

Archie stares at her. She sounds exactly like Veronica would – she only accepted his habit because he suffers with his ears, but she hates chewing gum. No lady would be proud of that habit, he heard once, poking fun at her because _he was no lady_. She laughed at him.

“My ears pop.”

The girl giggles next to him, as if he were the most amusing person in the planet. “I’m Alexandra,” she extends a formal hand, and Archie wonders if maybe this kid is one of those genius with a project and she was doing business in LA.

“Archie.” He shakes her hand to humor her.

“I know,” she mutters like a know-it-all. “My dad is a record producer,” she adds after a moment, and then shows him her phone with the image of his latest album. “Your adlibs are weak.”

He frowns and feels the need to blush, but how can he feel insulted by a ten-year-old?

“My mom is a singer,” she says matter-of-factly. Like _duh_ , she’s been on the business since she was born, and he’s a newbie, a wannabe still in diapers.

“Well, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. Men are usually weak with their voices.” She fidgets with her phone again before they get the safety speech and the plane takes off. All the while Archie looks at her, because she behaves like a copy of what he thinks Veronica was at that age. “At least you don’t make electronica. You’d sound awful live.”

That makes him chuckles. “Would I?”

She shrugs one shoulder. “I like your heavier songs better. Your voice carries more weight.” She puts her earphones on, and just like that she decides the conversation is over – just like Veronica would do.

He leans back on the seat and tries to clean his head of thoughts by looking through the window. Maybe a short nap could do the trick, but it’s like he can’t plug reality off. He’d ask for a drink, but with the girl at his side, he feels exceptionally shier. It’s not his job to set an example, and he is not obligated to be a role model, yet he still feels the strange need to protect those who can’t protect themselves.

Alexandra falls asleep, and he calls for the flight attendant to cover her with a blanket. The girl is still listening to music, and apparently not even Alabama Shakes could keep her eyes open. When she wakes up, she rubs one eye and then looks at him. “How much to New York?”

“Three hours.”

She doesn’t look happy about that. But sleep has apparently woken her curiosity. “Do you have new music?”

“You want me to sing here?” Archie jokes but then she glares at him with a fierceness that makes him smile. “Maybe, but I won’t show you. You’ll say it’s bad.”

“I won’t, I’ll help.” She sighs. “For your information, I play piano, drums, and guitar. I sing obviously.”

“Obviously.” Archie keeps quiet for a moment, but then he remembers the song he recorded on his phone, right after that short and meaningless text from Veronica. He thought about showing that work in progress to his manager, and maybe a producer, to get an opinion, but maybe a third party, completely blind of his state of mind might be better. “I have something, but it’s raw. Bad quality. I just finished it yesterday.”

“Okay,” Alexandra seems to be excited about it, so she turns a little to him. “Show me.”

They work to link her earphones with his phone, and then he searches for the recording. Never before had he been more nervous than in front of this pint-size music critic, but she places her hands on the cups of her earphones, little frown of concentration on her face and then a pleased smile on her lips.

Archie sees the music stop, and Alexandra pulling the earphones off. “So?”

“Sounds like the heavier songs. I like it. You need an electric guitar there, a grittier sound for the pain.”

“Pain?”

“Yes. _Your_ pain. Your anger.” It’s a little funny, because she might have copied the phrases from her parents, but she also might have a better idea than the average adult about music and what’s supposed to convey.

But if even a child can tell, what about the world?

“Who is it about?” she asks innocently.

“Lex,” he shushes her, and she arches an eyebrow.

“Only my mom calls me that, and I don’t like it, so you owe me now. Who?” she insists.

“A girl. A _woman_.”

“Your girlfriend?”

He looks down at his hands on his lap, toying with his phone. “No. Sort of was. You shouldn’t care.”

The girl huffs, as if she deserved to know the truth, but instead she calls for the flight attendant and asks for juice and crackers. She munches on them, tries her best to ignore him, but from time to time she glares at him. It’s amusing at best.

For the rest of the flight, they barely exchange a few words, and Alexandra falls asleep for a while again. She’s mad at him, apparently. But when they land, and she checks her phone, she looks sad, and he can’t help but ask if she’s okay. She says she is, she just thought her dad would be picking her up, but it turns out his assistant just texted her to let her know she was waiting for her.

“It’s okay,” Alexandra says while picking up her things, shoving them in a backpack. “He’ll be home. Just not for me.”

And then the flight attendant takes her and leads her off the plane.

 

Archie leaves Tala’s bedroom just as he finishes slipping his shirt on. He doesn’t enjoy the floor to ceiling windows, or the mostly white decorations – it makes him feel like he’s at a hospital or a hotel. It’s not a lived-in place. He’d much rather be at his house in Brooklyn, but Tala has business to attend to, and he can’t keep avoiding her. He really doesn’t want to either.

At the same time, it feels like he’ll never be able to share his life with her. But that’s an idea he tries to bury deep in the back of his head.

“Lazy,” Tala greets him playfully, just as she pulls a batch of something out of the oven. “I’m already working, and you just showered.”

He smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek before stealing a cinnamon roll that’s in the cooling rack.

“Hey!”

He gets admonished, but he’s already taken a bite off. “It’s really good. Mind if I get a cup of coffee?” Before he can get an answer, he’s already moving towards the small machine forgotten in one corner. Tala only keeps it for him, and visitors.

“Do you mind making a bit more than a cup?” Tala says as she moves around the kitchen, apparently decorating plates. “I’m having a visitor, in a little while.” She checks the oven’s clock.

He doesn’t pay attention, but does as told. “Do you need me to go soon?”

“No! You know you’re welcome here. And we should only be at the dining table, so there’s no problem.” Tala then leaves the kitchen holding two plates. She has a cooking ability similar to Betty’s, but always looking for a new twist in the classic dishes. He enjoys the bake goods better than anything, though.

Tala is still cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rings, so she asks him to open the door for her. And it’s not the first time he’s there while she’s working – in fact, she usually takes pictures of their meals when she has cooked, and she shares some recipes or links to her books.

Archie’s just not expecting to have a smile on his face and look so carefree the first time he sees Veronica after their fallout. He’s not expecting to see her at all that morning – nor on the days to come either. And by the expression on her face, this probably wasn’t in her plans.

It’d be hilarious if it wasn’t so painful to see each other again under these circumstances. But she looks beautiful and put together as always, as only Veronica can – except the way her eyes look at him, as if he were a terrifying figure.

“Ronnie,” he sighs, and his first instinct would be to open the door and wrap his arms around her, to protect her and keep her safe from the world. But how? He’s the one she needs protection from.

Veronica is shaking her head, and almost makes a run to escape but then Tala is behind him. She throws the door open, big smile in place, and takes Veronica’s hand to pull her into the apartment.

“Veronica, I’m so glad you’re here!” Tala greets enthusiastically, apparently ignoring the whole mess developing right in front of her. “Do you remember my boyfriend, Archie?”

It’s torture for her. He would never want to do this to her. But Veronica does her best to keep her head high, and her glistening eyes just as dry as they can be by blinking rapidly.

“Of course. Hi.”

“Hi,” he mumbles pathetically. He’s blatantly staring, taking in the image of Veronica in her purple dress, with her black hair falling in gentle waves over her shoulders, her bag dangling from the crook of her arm. He just needs to remember her, to greedily keep even the tiniest memories with her, because he’s scared of never having her in front of him again.

“Sorry if he seems rude. He just got here last night, so maybe it’s still jetlag.” Tala giggles, apologizing for him.

“Right. I’m, I’m going to let you two work,” he babbles quickly. “Good luck with the brunch.”

It’s terrible. He’s acting stupid, like a zombie, but he just doesn’t have an option. And so, as Tala tells Veronica to follow her to the dining table, about some snacks – that actually look like a breakfast buffet – and what plans they should work on this morning, he drags his feet back to Tala’s bedroom.

His heart is knocking against his ribs so fast, for a moment Archie believes he’s going to pass out. Instead, he sits at the end of the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. How can someone be so close yet so far? His hands are basically tied. He can’t do anything, and yet the only thing he wants is to be close to Veronica.

Pushing his luck, he tiptoes his way down the hall, to steal a glance from her. He leans against the wall and catches only her profile. Veronica looks busy, but by the way she’s sitting, he can tell she’s uncomfortable. Her ankles are crossed, and her nails tap against the table when she’s not talking.

His gaze is so intense, she turns her head in his direction and looks at him for a second. But again, she’s much better than him at disguising her emotions – she was trained by her parents since she was a little girl. The last thing he wanted to do was to put her under this kind of pressure again, after all the effort it took her to open up to him.

 

“Veronica just left,” Tala says when she enters the bedroom. “She apologizes for not saying goodbye, but she had a meeting.”

Archie feels sick to his stomach, but it eases a bit when he learns Veronica is not in close proximity.

“Right. Well, I should go, too. I need to get home.”

Tala sits on the bed and looks at him with an amused smile on her lips. “It’s okay,” she says as if she has discovered a secret, and for a moment he feels like he is going to start sweating cold. Not for the first time, the thought of Tala knowing all about Veronica and him crosses his mind. After all, the first time she mentioned her desire to work with Veronica, he thought she was planning something.

“What?” Archie manages to say without stuttering.

She chuckles. “You really don’t need to pretend. I know Veronica is pretty.” Tala sighs and rolls her eyes when he remains quiet. “I saw how you looked at her. You did the same at the restaurant. And it’s fine. She’s gorgeous.” She shrugs a shoulder, “Even I am attracted to her.”

He tries to laugh it off, but it comes out a little awkward. “Right.” This has never worked on his favor before – only Veronica had the ability to not make him feel ashamed for feeling attracted to other people. In any other case, it feels like he’s doing something wrong.

“You can say it.”

“I have to go.” He quickly picks up his stuff, and is ready to bolt as soon as he can.

“ _Archie_!” Tala insists. “Come on, this is normal. As long as we don’t act on it, I cannot be jealous of thoughts.”

Archie closes his eyes tight, his fingers dig on his temples, trying to avoid the topic and going down this path. He doesn’t want to fight over this, because he’ll be an ass about it. He knows it. There’s something awful in him when people push his limits, he gets scornful and his words are hurtful. But he tries to keep his mouth shut, because Tala doesn’t know what she’s doing.

“You’re being so weird lately,” she comments softly, and that’s the only thing that wakes him up, that triggers his desire for everything to be right again – not lying or cheating, no stress or fear.

Turning to face her, he kisses her forehead. “I’m tired, and my music is not coming up like I want to. Sorry. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Tala nods. “Sure.”

He leaves, and he wants to make it back to his place, but his feet take him somewhere else entirely. Well on his way, Archie fishes for his phone and makes a call. He hopes Betty will pick up, and for her not be reporting or doing some investigation outside her office. Luckily for him, she answers and tells him to meet her on a coffee shop around the corner of the building.

There’s a cup of coffee in his hands when Betty arrives. She’s dressed in her work attire, and with her trench coat, well, she does look like the grownup version of Nancy Drew. She orders a cup of a lemon and ginger infusion, and then sit across from him.

“What happened? You sounded distressed over the phone.” She takes a tiny sip, to test the temperature before she takes a second one.

“I saw Veronica this morning,” he blurts out, making her green eyes pop out. And he knows what comes next – he’s ready to be berated by her, but he also knows she’s the only one who is willing to listen to him. “It’s not what you think. I didn’t look for her. She was visiting Tala and I happened to be there.”

Betty closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath. “I knew it was a bad idea,” she utters under her breath. But then her eyes pin him in place, and her face show nothing but the thirst for information and her will to help him. “Please tell me you kept things to yourself.”

He runs a hand through his hair, pressing his lips in a tight line before he grumbles. “I did. We pretended again, but I cannot take it, Betts!” he hisses the last portion. “Veronica looked at me as if I were her worst nightmare. And the only thing I wanted was to talk to her, to save her, but how the hell do I save her from myself?”

Betty’s eyes turn soft on him. “Tell me something,” she takes a deep breath and reaches for one of his hands. “Why are you still with Tala?”

It takes him by surprise, because he didn’t want to ask himself those things. Tala is great, she’s fun and sweet, and she’s always looking for the brighter side of things – she’s very much like him. It’s easy to be with her, she doesn’t ask for much in return and she never pushes him into the unknown. They get happy about each other’s achievements, and share conversations pleasantly. Honestly, he cannot even remember a real fight.

So, why did he go to Veronica? Because even if he wanted to keep being the sweet and good boy he was back when, he loved the thrill. Veronica who hid behind glasses and her books when she was pissed at him. She called him on his bullshit, unafraid, pushing. Always encouraging him forward, always at his side – she was the reason he made it to New York. Veronica let him go so he could chase his dreams.

“Do you even love her? Because Archie, that’s unfair to her. I’m not even talking about going behind her back. If your feelings for her aren’t strong enough, why are you keeping her at your side?”

Easy. He is scared of being alone. Like he has always been.

“She’s a good woman.”

“Is that enough? Do you think is okay to settle with someone just because they are good to you?” Betty’s words stress all the things he doesn’t want to think about. Yes, he’s being selfish. He’s taking more than he can give. “You’re with her while still loving Veronica.”

He can’t deny that.

“Veronica doesn’t want me.”

Betty shakes her head disapprovingly, and this might be even worse than getting chastised by her – facing reality when he’s lived blissfully in darkness. “And you choose second best? You’re playing with her, Archie! Tala deserves to be loved, too. Don’t be so selfish.”

“And what? You’re telling me to just forget it. Veronica doesn’t want me! What’s the point when I only want _her_!” he hisses with unknown fury, anguish dripping from every word.

“Tell her. Show her. Fight for her. But you two just need to stop the collateral damage!” Betty sighs, tugging on her trench coat, fidgeting in her seat. “Why are you making this so difficult? You know you can fix it. Be honest, Archie. Would Veronica avoid you so much if she didn’t care about you? You know her.”

He keeps quiet, because he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But what if Betty is right? What if there’s still a chance left with Veronica?


End file.
